1. Field of the Invention
The present application is generally related to sensor system and a reverse clamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical sensing systems require precise calibration and alignment. However, many sensors utilize fasteners to mount components such as sensors or illumination sources into a sensor structure. As such, the tightening of the fasteners may not be consistent for each sensor or person. Inherent inaccuracies can be introduced between sensors even during the alignment and calibration processes due to torque variation in the fasteners.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved sensor system.